<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Home by hotdogw4ter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889487">This Is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdogw4ter/pseuds/hotdogw4ter'>hotdogw4ter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natsu has ADHD, Neurodivergent Kageyama Tobio, Neurodivergent Natsu, Non-Binary Sugawara, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, like this is probs gonna be so long, sm fluff, wanted to explore kghn platonic relationship as well as their romantic one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdogw4ter/pseuds/hotdogw4ter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is kicked out and invites himself to live with Kageyama and his haphhazardly put together family of weirdo young adults.</p><p>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Shimizu Kiyoko, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw/Cws (will updated as story updates)<br/>Underage drinking (minor), mentions of marijuana/ marijuana use, light mentions of violence (no descriptions!), mentions of homophobia/internalized homophobia.</p><p>Rated G until further notice.</p><p>// I edited this twice. The edits will be addressed in the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday nights for Kageyama weren't typically exciting for him; All they consisted of was one banal activity after the other. Usually, he started them off in the company of his best friend. The two liked to extend their practice to end long after the sun went down, with them only taking notice of the time change when the warmth of late afternoon turned into the chill of early evening. Losing track of time was easy to do with Hinata. Kageyama had found early on that the kid got that same unhinged look in his eyes whenever he talked about volleyball. This is why the pair were usually found extending their typical two hour practice to five, despite the mundanity of the activity itself.</p><p>Hinata usually called it quits early on Friday's, though. Just because Kageyama's weekends followed the same uneventful patterns, doesn't mean that Hinata's had to.</p><p>"Oh shit, I gotta go," he said tonight, after checking his phone.</p><p>Unlike Kageyama, Hinata actually enjoyed being social, and was surprisingly pretty good at it. Good enough in fact, that on the Friday's he wasn't spending at Kageyama's house, he was typically trashing someone else's in a party or having company at his own for the night.</p><p>"You wanna come over later? Daichi might let us drink if we tell him we promise to stay inside. I think he's tired of getting calls from neighbors," Kageyama asked in between breaths.</p><p>On Friday nights (and every single other night), Kageyama goes home to his three other roommates: Daichi, Suga, and Kiyoko. Kageyama knew that it was pretty weird to live with three seemingly random young adults before he'd even completed high school. But, after someone like Kageyama finds out that the child care system doesn't <em>actually </em>care all that much about children, there's really no stopping him from doing what he wants (which happens to be living with three seemingly random young adults).</p><p>"Nah, I got plans. My parents are out tonight," he said, waggling his brows.</p><p>"Gross," Kageyama simply responded. Kageyama had learned a long time ago that, for Hinata, "my parents are out tonight", really means that someone was going to get their back blown out at the Hinata residence.</p><p>Hinata stuck his tongue out. "Don't be jealous, Yama! I'll text you about it after he leaves."</p><p>"It's a he this time?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"I said I'll tell ya <em>later</em>," Hinata said, using the ball in his hands to move Kageyama out of the way by shoving it into his chest. "I really do have to go though, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata liked to practice on Saturdays too.</p><p>He simply nodded as a response as Hinata bounded happily away to his bike thrown haphazardly by the entrance of the sports field they were playing in.</p><p>Kageyama walks home. Sometimes Hinata accompanies him to the fork in the road where he must leave him for his half hour bike ride up the mountain. Hinata has a bad habit of begging Kageyama to walk him home when they stay out so late that the stars meet them at the fork. And despite being nearly eighteen, Hinata suggests that Kageyama <em>must </em>walk him home, lest he get kidnapped, "or worse!" as Hinata says. And while Kageyama loves his best friend just as much as literally anybody who's ever crossed paths with this kid, he doesn't love him enough to walk up and down a mountain. So he always, Friday night or not, takes the right turn at the fork to start heading to his house.</p><p>Upon approaching the quaint home, with its peeling paint and crooked mailbox, Kageyama always has to mess with the broken front gate. The latch has never worked right, and no one in the house wants to spend time fixing it, and so every single time Kageyama comes home, he rattles the gate and beats on the latch until it budges. It's honestly a pretty good security measure for what it's worth, and to even get the damn thing to open it sounds like an orchestra of squeaks and metal scraping against rusty metal, so they get an alarm system too.</p><p>"Tobio, don't sit on the couch all sweaty. It'll soak in and then the whole room will smell like teenage boy."</p><p>Kiyoko usually has something to say about his sweatiness and its relationship with other items in the house first thing when he gets home. The thing about Kiyoko saying it, though, versus anyone else, is that she never says it with malice. She genuinely just wants Kageyama to know that if his sweaty ass gets all over the couch that the room will smell like sweaty Kageyama-ass, and he can appreciate that.</p><p>"Sorry, Kiyoko" he said, reaching for the bowl of chips she extended to him.</p><p>She smiled at him as he walked past her to his bathroom. He thought she looked adorable sitting on the couch like that in her pink and purple pajamas, but he would never voice this aloud, but everyone knew he thought that. Anyone who meets Kiyoko thinks corny things like that. It's just the effect she has on people.</p><p>After he showers, Kageyama comes out of his bedroom, dawned in fresh clothes and smelling of his (and Kiyoko's) soap to the aforementioned young woman shouting at Suga and Daichi to move out from in front of the television. From the looks of it, Suga had had a late night at work (as they did on most Friday's) and had just walked in and decided to tackle Daichi into a hug.</p><p>"Suga! Let. Go."</p><p>Suga laughed. Their arms were tight around Daichi's middle and from the looks of it, they had absolutely no intention of moving.</p><p>"I was at work alone <em>aaaaalllll</em> day and this is how you treat me? You <em>hate</em> me!" they said, their large smile betraying their words.</p><p>"You weren't alone <em>aaaaalll </em>day!" Daichi mocked. "You were with children!"</p><p>"Yeah, my students! We were all alone without you!" Suga whined, giggling as they pressed their face into Daichi's stomach.</p><p>Daichi sighed as he gave up on trying to wriggle out of Suga's grip. Apparently chasing after Kindergarteners all day had improved Sugawara's ability to resist erratic movements.</p><p>"I love you, Suga, but the dinner's going to burn! I need to stir it! Just let go for a sec so I can stir and then you can... continue whatever this is."</p><p>"Shimizu can stir it!"</p><p>"No. I cooked last night. Plus, I want to watch my show, which you two are blocking. Tobio can go finish dinner," she said, lifting her foot from the coffee table to whack it into Daichi's side as a means to get the pair to move.</p><p>"Tobio!" Suga exclaimed. Daichi was forgotten as they noticed the boy who'd just entered the room.</p><p>"Oh no," he mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Tobio! I didn't see you when you got home. How was practice?" Daichi greeted, seemingly oblivious to his partner's antics.</p><p>Suga leapt over the back of the couch, nearly slamming their hip into Kiyoko's head as they did so, and crashed into Kageyama as they slung an arm over his shoulders and ruffled his freshly washed hair.</p><p>"Tobio! How was school!" Suga greeted, excusing an annoyed Kageyama from the hug, only to grasp him by his shoulders at an arms length.</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth to grunt out a simple answer to both questions but was cut off by Suga leaning in to sniff his hair.</p><p>"Did you use Kiyoko's shampoo?"</p><p>Kageyama blushed as he shoved a laughing Suga off of him. "I like hers more, is all! Stop laughing!"</p><p>"You smell like flowers. It's not a very Kageyama smell," they said, voice trailing into the kitchen as <em>they </em>went to go stir whatever was cooking. Judging from the smell, some type of curry.</p><p>"You're not a very Kageyama smell," Kageyama huffed as he walked around the sofa to sit next to Kiyoko. He looked up to meet Daichi's expectant eyes.</p><p>"Oh, um, practice was fine. We did a lot of receive training today," Kageyama answered.</p><p>"Oh wow! You better make sure to give yourself extra servings at dinner tonight so you can keep up your strength!" Daichi said, punctuating his statement with a rough slap on Kageyama's back. "How do you like being vice captain?"</p><p>Kageyama let out a quick wheeze from getting the life smacked out of him. "It's a lot of work. But I like instructing my kouhai."</p><p>Daichi smiled at him. "Of course. You know, when Koshi, Kiyoko, and I were in high school, we actually-"</p><p>"Dinner's ready!" Suga shouted from the kitchen, effectively shutting off the story Daichi was about to retell Kageyama. He swears he's heard about Daichi's time on his high school volleyball team every day since he moved in with him.</p><p>On Friday's, the group ate together in the living room, usually over a movie. Kiyoko was in the same spot on the couch she had been in once Kageyama got home, except now she was stretched out with her head pillowed on Suga's left thigh. Daichi found himself a place on the floor between his partner's knees.</p><p>"What movie are we watching?" Kageyama asked. He never really paid too much attention to the movie when it wasn't his turn to choose, but he needed to distract the others if he was going to try and swipe Suga's beer off the coffee table (and he was).</p><p>"Here, it's right here," Suga answered, picking up the DVD case from the coffee table. "A romance movie? Gross, Kiyoko this is like three hours long," Suga complained.</p><p>"Yeah, what the hell, Kiyoko," Kageyama agreed, reaching around Suga from behind the couch to grab his beer while he wasn't looking. He tucked it to his side as he walked around, heading for the arm chair off to the side.</p><p>"Don't swear at our Shimizu," Daichi scolded, looking up from his dinner to catch Kageyama's eye before letting his gaze fall to the beer. He smacked Suga's knee.</p><p>Suga looked up from the DVD case. "Nope!" they said, reaching a slender hand over to yank the beer from his hands.</p><p>"What the hell guys, why not, it's literally the weekend!" Kageyama shouted (whined), before climbing onto the couch next to Suga to fight him for his drink.</p><p>"Maybe because the last time we let you drink, you and Hinata called us from the police station," Daichi said with an eyeroll.</p><p>Kageyama shoved his hand into Suga's face. "That was like ninety-percent Hinata's fault and that idiot isn't even here tonight."</p><p>"You two damaged property on nearly every god damn house on this street," Daichi argued.</p><p>"Don't make me spill this, Tobio! I don't care if you're a minor, I'll whoop your ass!" Suga snapped, shoving Kageyama off of them.</p><p>Kageyama and Suga had a staring match for all of five seconds before they both burst into giggles, and Suga looped an arm around Kageyama's neck and yanked him down so that he was leaning into them. He adjusted so that his back was resting against Suga's side, and so that their arm was rested naturally over his shoulders instead of squeezing his windpipe. He pulled one knee to his chest and let the other fall over the side of the couch.</p><p>Suga mock sniffled. "I love my baby brother. Even if he is a delinquent sometimes."</p><p>"Don't call me that," Kageyama groaned. "I'll push you off of me."</p><p>Suga laughed. They both knew Kageyama wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>"Okay guys, shush, I'm gonna hit play," Kiyoko said, effectively silencing everyone.</p><p>Kageyama tried to stay awake as long as he could, but between the drone of the movie, and Suga's warmth at his side, and the couple's quiet banter mixed with the soft snores from Kiyoko quickly helped the exhaustion of the day sink deeper into his bones.</p><p>Kageyama easily could've slept through the night with his cheek shoved into Suga's shoulder, the soft baby powder smell of their clothes filling his nose and keeping him calm, but the shrill ring of his phone woke him.</p><p>The first time it rang, he skillfully silenced it without even cracking an eye. No one ever called Kageyama, so he reasoned it must be one of those automated scam calls. He stuffed his phone into the couch cushions and smooshed his face back into Suga's sweatshirt until it ached and drifted off once more.</p><p>The crow he was messing with in his weird sleeping-on-the-couch-dream sounded an awful lot like the default ringtone he uses for his phone, dream-Kageyama thought, before he was woken up a second time that night.</p><p>"Alright, what the hell," Kageyama muttered to himself, annoyed in his half-asleep state. He sat up, shedding the blanket that had been thrown over them (thanks Daichi), before digging around in the cushions in order to silence the muffled ringing.</p><p>"Tobio, just <em>answer it</em>," Suga groaned.</p><p>Kiyoko was up now too, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.</p><p>"I'm <em>trying</em>," Kageyama snapped. God, why the hell did he put his phone <em>in </em>the couch.</p><p>Once he located it, the first thing he noticed was the time- 1:30 am. The second thing he noticed, was the caller ID.</p><p>Hinata nevercalls him (especially not on Friday nights).</p><p>He was pissed. This dumbass probably woke him up just to tell him about his stupid ass date, and knowing him, he'd keep calling until Kageyama actually answered.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you calling me right now?" he said into the receiver.</p><p>"Uh, hey man," Hinata replied. He didn't sound excited like he did when he usually told Kageyama about his late night activities. Right now he sounded... Dejected? Upset? "Are you doing anything right now?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was fucking sleeping"- Hinata sniffled-"You know like- hey wait, what, are you crying?"</p><p>Kageyama sat up fully, as now he was completely awake.</p><p>"Hey man, can you just, like, if you're not doing anything, can you meet me at the park? I can't really think right now."</p><p>Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and gripped it, hard. Hinata's voice sounded all wobbly and hoarse and he hated it. It sounded like how it did after they lost a game, but worse. It was never supposed to sound like that.</p><p>"What? Hinata, tell me what happened."</p><p>"Kageyama, please," he said. "I can't like process anything right now, I just, I need you, and I- I'm outside right now, and "- <em>gasp- </em>"I'm just walking around and shit because I can't-"</p><p>He was getting worked up. "Okay, Okay," Kageyama cut him off, standing up. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his seat at the kitchen table, and raced to the front door as he slipped it on. "The big park with the pond, right? Not the one over by the movie theatre?"</p><p>He heard Hinata take some deep breaths. "Yeah, that one." He sounded a little calmer. "Don't take fucking forever either because-"</p><p>"Dude, shut up, I'm literally walking out the door." Hinata was trying to deflect. Kageyama was shit at reading people, but he and Hinata has so much in common that it was like he was looking in a mirror when the other was upset. "I'll be there in like fifteen minutes, okay? Don't wander off or do anything stupid," he said.</p><p>"Cool, cool, cool," Hinata chanted, not waiting for a response before he ended the call.</p><p>"What's going on?" Suga asked once Kageyama put his phone into his pocket.</p><p>He kicked on his shoes. So many scenarios were running through Kageyama's mind, all of which involved Hinata getting hurt. Dread settled heavily at the bottom of his gut. "I have no idea, but it sounded bad."  He toed on his shoes. "I have to go now, I don't know when I'll be back."</p><p>"Tobio, please stay out of trouble," Kiyoko said from her place on the couch. She looked equally as worried as Kageyama felt.</p><p>While his roommates didn't have the same bond with Hinata as they did with him, they still cared deeply about one of Kageyama's only friend. Hinata had been over so many times that he was practically family to them too.</p><p>Kageyama surveyed the pair before him. Concern filled their eyes, and Kageyama had the feeling it wasn't just for Hinata.</p><p>Kageyama had never been in a <em>real </em>fight before, unless you count the scuffle he got into with his upperclassman in middle school, or the one with Hinata in his first year of high school. He just wasn't confrontational with people like that; it was different when it came to his teammates, or especially Hinata, but with people he'd never met, he couldn't care less about getting involved with them like that. But Hinata made him feel differently about this virtue of his, and his family knew this, hence the shared worrying.</p><p>Hinata was the first person who ever kept up with Kageyama- and not just on the court. It seemed like this kid was in his own head with how alike they thought. He'd never not been there when he needed him, always prepped and ready with the exact right thing to say or course of action to take for Kageyama. He'd been the friend he needed when he had no one else to support him, and for a long time he was the only support system he had. It was safe to say that Kageyama was a little more than attached, so the fact that this person in specific was hurt, and by someone he <em>trusted </em>on top of that made Kageyama feel like he really just might lose his shit this time around.</p><p>He let out a huff of air. "I might not have that option," he said.</p><p>Kageyama left shortly after, and briefly stretched his legs in his front yard before he took off down the road, the scenery fading before him as he quickly got lost in thought. Unsurprisingly, Kageyama cut the time down from fifteen minutes to about seven, and only noticed he'd made it to the park once he realized he'd passed it and had to backtrack.</p><p>Friday nights rarely brought Kageyama to this park. Perhaps once when Suga had dragged him here to work out (emphasis on once), and so Kageyama had forgotten the vast expanse of green that exists before him. Upon entering, Kageyama realized how big this park actually was. He'd never noticed it before when he was fourteen and pouting because he wanted to be <em>literally </em>anywhere else than with some weird adult doing squats off a bench in the middle of a crowd. The grassy sea seemed to stretch for miles before him, the green only interrupted by the occasional tree or bench. The only thing one could see from the entrance was grass, but Kageyama knew better, and so he began to head in the direction of the pond on a whim. Upon remembering the large hill that lead up to the pond, though, Kageyama paused in his tracks and simply decided to text the idiot he was looking for instead of wasting his energy.</p><p>
  <em>kags - 1:51 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyo - 1:51 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kags - 1:52 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The park. Where?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyo - 1:53 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>are sentences too hard for you now? dumb bitch</em>
</p><p>Kageyama let out a deep huff of breath at the message that sounded a <em>lot </em>like a growl.</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyo - 1:53 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im in the tunnel thing at the playground</em>
</p><p>Kageyama sighed as he paused in his trek towards the pond. The playground was on the complete other side of the park.</p><p>Five more minutes and one argument over text later, Kageyama finally approached the tunnel that Hinata was talking about. He crouched down to the dull, peeling red paint exterior, to find his friend bent in a semi circle as he stretched out (or tried to) perpendicular to the tube.</p><p>Hinata whipped his head around to the entrance, as if he expected anyone else to be peering into a tube meant for a child at nearly two o'clock in the morning, and dropped the stress he'd been holding in those broad shoulders of his in relief once he saw that it was Kageyama. The sight of Hinata visibly relaxing in response to seeing him made his chest tight in a way that he wasn't ready to address yet.</p><p>"Well?" Hinata started. "Come in!"</p><p>Kageyama huffed out a breath. "There's no way I'll fit in there. I know that <em>you're </em>still the size of a toddler, but most people tend to grow after- <em>oof!</em>"</p><p>Somehow while Kageyama was teasing him, Hinata managed to pick up enough speed from crawling through the tunnel to tackle Kageyama onto his back. Naturally a wrestling match ensued. The two tumbled over each other for a bit, with Kageyama only managing to flip over and pin Hinata briefly a few times (the kid had strong thighs). The wrestling match ended as soon as it began, however, because the fourth time Hinata found himself back on top, Kageyama wedged his legs beneath the boy and flipped him over him using his legs. Hinata landed on his back with a sharp inhale of breath, finally settling with the crown of his head a few inches from Kageyama's.</p><p>The only thing breaking up the noisy silence of night was their gasping breaths and they recovered, which was broken by Kageyama pushing himself off the ground and leaning his face over Hinata's.</p><p>"Stop deflecting! Tell me what the hell happened!" he spat into his face. "I- I'm... I'm worried about you asshole!" Kageyama felt his ears burn.</p><p>Hinata simply rolled his eyes. He placed an open palm on Kageyama's face and shoved him out of the way so that he could sit up and face him.</p><p>"If I'm deflecting, then you're an enabler," Hinata said calmly. He moved from his position on his knees to sit with his legs crossed.</p><p>Kageyama furrowed his brows. "You attacked me!"</p><p>"Yeah, and <em>you </em>kept it going," Hinata said, poking his tongue out to punctuate his sentence.</p><p>"You're an idiot," Kageyama huffed. "You're a dumb, stupid-"</p><p>"Homeless," Hinata interjected.</p><p>"-yeah, homeless, short, id- wait, what?! You're <em>wha-"</em></p><p>Any insults Kageyama had on the tip of his tongue died out when he processed what Hinata had just told him, and with a stupid ass grin on his face nonetheless.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, looking away from Kageyama's face to his shoes. "My parents came home early."</p><p>"<em>Shit, </em>Hinata..." Kageyama hissed under his breath.</p><p>"Yeah," he said. He picked at the rubber soles of his shoe. "I'm okay, though. And so is the guy I had over! Thankfully he left before my dad decided to throw me around a bit." He punctuated that sentence with a laugh, as if there was anything funny about an adult putting his hands on Hinata like that. The kid was still a minor for a couple of months, but even if he wasn't, the red hot rage that Kageyama felt coursing through his veins would be the exact same.</p><p>Kageyama said nothing as he whipped out his phone and messed with it until the back flashlight turned on.</p><p>"Yo, what? Don't call anyone, okay? I'm totally fine, I just like pissed them off or whatever-"</p><p>"Shut up," Kageyama snapped, as he scooted closer to Hinata.</p><p>Hinata attempted to scoot away, but Kageyama grabbed him by the back of his head and held him in place.</p><p>"Wha- Stop, you fucking weirdo, what the hell-<em>ow, </em>get that light out of my eyes!"</p><p>Hinata shoved blindly as his head as Kageyama inspected his face for any blemishes. Hinata whined as he ran a thumb over the hot red mark painted over his jaw, one that would surely be a bruise the following day.</p><p>"I'm okay, Kageyama!" Hinata said, a tad too loudly for the time. He pulled his hands away from his face and shoved them back to Kageyama's body. "Calm down."</p><p>"Don't fucking tell me to calm down when I literally want to jump your dad right now!" Kageyama shouted.</p><p>He knew his temper was getting the best of him right now, but he knew that it would when he was woken up at one-thirty in the morning.</p><p>"Dude," Hinata said softly.</p><p>Kageyama searched his face in the dark. His typically pale skin was tarnished with purple dark circles under his eyes, which typically held stars in them, but now were the dull matte of cedar wood.</p><p>He looked drained.</p><p>"I didn't call you because I want you to beat my dad up, or whatever your dramatic Kageyama-brain told you," Hinata said earnestly. "I called you because your my best friend and I need you right now. And I need a place to crash. Like indefinitely? I think. Hopefully not. I don't know there wasn't much of a conversation going when we-"</p><p>Kageyama placed both of his hands on Hinata's shoulders, effectively silencing his rambling. "Of course."</p><p>Hinata quirked a brow in confusion.</p><p>Kageyama cleared his throat. "O-Of course you can stay with me! You don't even have to ask something like that, are you stupid?!" He huffed out an angry breath through his nose as his ears turned hot, once again.</p><p>The pair were silent for a moment as Kageyama's shouting blended into the quiet of night. Hinata stared at him with his round, honey-colored eyes, and to Kageyama's surprise they found their shine again, but not for the reason he would've preferred.</p><p>"H-Hey why are you crying?! I said you can stay with me! We'll figure this crap out with your parents tomorrow, okay! Dumbass!" Kageyama shouted into his face, yet the tears kept falling.</p><p>"No! I'm not crying about that!" Hinata shouted back. "I'm- I'm just... so grateful-" <em>sniff </em>"-that you wou..d t...ke m' in li..ke this..."</p><p>"I can't even understand what the hell you're saying cause you're crying! Stop it!" he shouted, lifting a hand from Hinata's shoulder to grip his hair.</p><p>He didn't know what to do. Hinata usually only cried after games, and Kageyama could just shout at him whatever <em>he </em>was feeling then as a means of comfort and it worked. Outside of the volleyball world, he had no idea how to comfort a crying Hinata, much less <em>anyone.</em></p><p>But whatever Kageyama did it seemed to worked as Hinata let out a, albeit watery, laugh, and punched Kageyama as hard as he could in the shoulder, effectively getting him to release his grip from his hair.</p><p>HInata gripped the collar of Kageyama's tee-shirt and put his face so close to his that Kageyama could see every freckle on this kid's nose. "Take me home then, Yamayama!" Hinata shouted, right into his face, with his gross two-thirty in the morning breath blowing Kageyama's bangs over his forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//HEAVILY UNEDITED // <br/>Really just wanted to get a new chapter up, since it's been a month.<br/>Also CW for Kags's anxious thoughts! They're not super bad or anything, he's just a worry wart, but if you feel like you'd like to skip those parts lmk and I'll put where to start and stop here. </p><p>Also after this chapter, I realized this fic is gonna be so long so, bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was closer to three am than two when he got back.</p><p>"Tobio!" Suga greeted, once he pushed the door open. "Oh, Hinata?"</p><p>Kageyama's roommates were all three seated on the couch: Suga leaning over the arm, Daichi next to them, leaning against the back of the sofa, and Kiyoko sitting up with wild hair and wide eyes. The only source of light accompanying the one that shone in from the front porch was the lamp that Kiyoko had bought in the corner of their living area.</p><p>Three faces studied Kageyama, all shadowed with concern. Only more flooded in once Kageyama tugged in a frazzled looking Hinata with his messy, tangled curls and puffy red eyes. </p><p>The couch trio continued to stare. </p><p>Hinata smiled, as if this was just a normal visit. "Hey, guys!" he cleared his throat, seemingly noticing the awkward tension. "Uh, Kiyoko, I see you decided on the curtain bangs. They look great! Also I hope its alright that I just threw my bike down in the yard-"</p><p>"Hinata, is everything alright?" Daichi asked.</p><p>"Hey, yeah, I'm totally fine-" Hinata tried.</p><p>"Tobio, get the lights," Daichi ordered, and Kageyama quickly complied.</p><p>The overhead lights flicked on, and the screaming silence that ensued was enough to let Kageyama know that the three adults came to the same conclusion he had about an hour ago: something really, really bad had happened.</p><p>No one moved or said anything for what felt like years. Kageyama tried not to show his apprehension to the tension in the air, but despite this found himself balling his hands into fists, opening and closing them rapidly, as a means to fidget.</p><p>Kiyoko pushed herself up from her seat on the couch and made her way over to the pair standing in the doorway, as Daichi simply stood up in front of his place on the couch.</p><p>"Hinata, what-" Daichi's booming voice started, but Suga quickly silenced him.</p><p>"Hinata, you look a mess," Kiyoko said, softly. She reached out and ruffled his hair, before trailing her hand down to gently trace the bruise on his jaw. "Let's get you cleaned up. Tobio can take your bag."</p><p>Along with Hinata's bag, it seemed, went all of Hinata's stress about the situation, as his shoulders slumped back to their normal relaxed state and he let out the softest huff of air in a sigh.</p><p>"Be a good host, Tobio," Kiyoko chided, flicking him on the forehead with a tiny smile. She turned to Hinata afterwards and placed a small hand between his shoulder blades. "Let me show you the bathroom."</p><p>Hinata knew where the bathroom was. Hell, he'd been there so many times, he knew exactly how to trouble shoot when the faucet in the bath wasn't working (and was even better than Kageyama with it at times). But Kiyoko was smart, much smarter than he, or even Daichi in this situation, and she knew that the only way Hinata would talk about this was if he was comfortable, and not in front of multiple older people that he looked up to. </p><p>Kageyama hiked Hinata's bag up his shoulder, readjusting so that the weight wasn't digging the strap into his traps. For someone who got kicked out, he sure had a lot of time to fill up this bag until the seams were bursting. He made to move past his elders and dump the bag  in his room, but Daichi stopped him with a hand on the shoulder not bearing the weight of Hinata's things.</p><p>Daichi and Kageyama stared at each other for awhile, and knowing Daichi, this was a sure sign that he was waiting for Kageyama to speak first. Kageyama had known him so long that he was positive Daichi wasn't sure what to say, and didn't want to overstep again. Kageyama could empathize with this, but nonetheless he continued to study the light stubble dusting Daichi's jaw rather than speaking. After awhile, the older man sighed, and squeezed his shoulder as a sign of affection.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me what happened," Daichi said, pulling Kageyama's gaze from his right earlobe.</p><p>"I think Hinata should tell you what happened," Kageyama said, "if he wants you to know."</p><p>Daichi nodded. "I agree."</p><p>Getting kicked out of your parents house at seventeen was a sensitive topic as is, but Hinata's circumstances only aided in the taboo of the subject. And while Hinata's sexuality wasn't exactly a secret, Kageyama still felt apprehensive over spilling his friends business to Daichi, or really, anyone.</p><p>He wanted Hinata to trust him as much as he trusts Hinata.</p><p>"I just need to know if he's alright? Or if anyone's expecting him back home?" Daichi said softly. He removed the hand from Kageyama's shoulder to run it down his face. "I don't want to deal with the police tonight."</p><p>"No one's going to come looking for him," Kageyama said, and the words left a bitter taste in his mouth, as if he couldn't believe their truth despite being the one who uttered them. "And I think he'll be okay soon. I think he's trying to... avoid the situation. Like pretend it's not as serious as it is." </p><p>Daichi hummed and nodded. "Well, whatever the situation may be, he's welcome to stay here as long as he needs to," Daichi said. "Make sure he knows that."</p><p>Kageyama nodded. "He knows." And he does. Hinata had seen the adults as family years ago. The moment Kageyama had worked up the courage to tell him why he lived with three college students, Hinata view on them changed completely from "those weird people that allow a child to live in their house" to "Kageyama's family".</p><p>Suga yawned, and reached out to ruffle Kageyama's hair. "Well, since he's safe here, I say we get some rest and finish dealing with this in the morning. Everyone's a bit frazzled right now."</p><p>Daichi's brows furrowed. "Since when did you say frazzled?" he asked, turning to face Suga.</p><p>Suga simply hit him so hard in his gut that he had to let out a harsh wheeze of air rather than argue. </p><p>"Get some rest, Tobio," Suga said, before shoving Daichi in the direction of their bedroom, and just like that the three dispersed.</p><p>As Kageyama made his way down the hall, he took note of the shower's steady hum across from his room.  Upon stepping into said bedroom and flicking on the lights, he found his belongings that had previously been scattered across floor had been pushed around, forming a messy halo around Hinata's futon. Kiyoko had dressed it in a heavy quilt and some miscellaneous throw blankets from the hall closet, and on top sat a pair of Kageyama's sweats and an old t-shirt of unknown origin that got passed around between all of the house's tenants.</p><p>Kiyoko was an angel.</p><p>He set down Hinata's bag next to his makeshift pajamas and changed into a new pair of his own, tossing the old ones in the general direction of the hamper, to be tidied tomorrow. The events of the night had dirtied them too much for Kageyama to sleep in. He flipped the light off, and carefully made his way over to his bed in the dark, wary of the new obstacle in the middle of his floor. </p><p>He was dozing when the shower cut off, and nearly snoring when his door softly creaked open. The sound of footsteps padding over carpet, and a loud zipper, and various shuffling noises made their way into his dream before it went silent again.</p><p>And then, "Kageyama." A whisper.</p><p>Kageyama didn't stir. His bed was warm and his limbs were heavy with sleep, and acknowledging the whisper would be too much effort. Whoever it belonged to would just have to wait until tomorrow.</p><p>"Kageyama!" Another whisper. "Kags! Kageyama! Tobio!"</p><p>At the use of his given name, Kageyama was finally roused from sleep. He sat up and blinked slowly into the dark, until his eyes squeezed shut upon the sight of a bright light.</p><p>"Ow! What the hell," he sleepily muttered. His face muscles weren't awake yet.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," the voice whispered, turning his phone away from Kageyama's face. "You should really invest in a nightlight."</p><p>Kageyama rubbed his eyes as he grumbled. When he opened them, he found Hinata's face to be way closer than it needed to be, upsettingly. </p><p>"Holy-!" Kageyama shouted, all whispering forfeited as he gripped Hinata's damp hair and shoving him away. "Why the hell are you looming over my face while I'm asleep?! You scared the shit out of me."</p><p>"Why is your reaction to being scared to reach out and grab the thing that scared you! Plus, I'm not even looming, you dick, I was trying to wake you up! You sleep like a log, you know," Hinata spat back, using his free hand to loosen Kageyama's grip in his hair.</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" Kageyama asked, shoving Hinata's head away from him and rolling over in his bed. He was too tired to wrestle right now. "Kiyoko set up your futon for you, and there's food and shit in the kitchen if you need it. And more blankets in the hallway. You know where everything is."</p><p>"That was really nice of her," he said softly. Kageyama hoped that tone of voice meant that he was ready to get into said futon. But of course this was Hinata. "Too bad I'm going to share with my best friend!" </p><p>Despite Hinata's obvious attempt at trying to win him over by sounding overly enthused, Kageyama still gave in. He groaned into his pillow, before scooting up as close as he could to the wall and reaching behind him to lift the covers. </p><p>"Only because you're homeless," Kageyama said, as Hinata let out a giddy little cheer as he crawled into the bed.</p><p>Kageyama hated sleeping with Hinata. Hinata's abundance of energy was not only present in his conscious state, and while the way he moved on the court was amazing, and his stamina was something to be envious over, this excess sadly had no release. Hinata fell asleep easily enough, though. Typically as soon as he hit the pillow, he was gone. However, the kid acted like he was running a marathon while he slept. On the rare occasion that they sleep together (never with Kageyama's intention), he always wakes up with bruises, and more along the way on whatever body part Hinata's pointy elbows and ice cold feet found their way onto.</p><p>Hinata settled in with a soft sigh. "Thank you, Tobio."</p><p>Kageyama grumbled. "Tomorrow night though, you're sleeping on the futon. I'm serious," he mumbled into his pillow.</p><p>Hinata laughed softly. "Not for this- I deserve to sleep here, I shouldn't thank you."</p><p>Kageyama scoffed.</p><p>"I meant for like, letting me stay here and stuff," he explained.</p><p>Kageyama furrowed his brows together, his confusion even stronger in his tired state. He rolled over to face the perpetrator of his befuddlement. "What?"</p><p>Kageyama more heard than saw Hinata's embarrassment, with the slight waver in his voice, but knowing the boy, he was sure his cheeks were flushed cherry red. "I- I just mean, you didn't like, have to let me stay with you. I'm just trying to be appreciative is all. Because I am. Appreciative."</p><p>Kageyama scoffed. "I don't have to do anything," Kageyama said. He blew a sharp gust of air at Hinata's face, hopefully aiming it at his eye, and earned himself the groan and insult that he wanted. "You're a dumbass. Don't thank me for stuff like that."</p><p>There was a halt in speaking long enough to make Kageyama think that Hinata had finally fallen asleep, and with this knowledge he began to do so himself. But of course, he had guessed his friends state of consciousness prematurely.</p><p>"You sounded like such an asshole when you said that," Hinata said, the smile in his voice ringing clear, like wind chimes. "But it made me feel good anyways, because I know what you meant."</p><p>Kageyama let out an astonished breath as his gut, despite his lethargic state, swooped and swerved at Hinata's words, as if he were at the top of a roller coaster looking down 400 feet onto a sea of people at an amusement park. He wasn't expecting that reaction (he never was).</p><p>"Go to sleep," he grumbled, but he was too late as Hinata's breathing was already slowed. Soft snores filled the silence to confirm Kageyama's suspicions. </p><p>He opened his eyes and stared straight ahead, wishing for his eyes to adjust to the dark so that he could see Hinata's face while he slept. Kageyama wasn't good at voicing how he felt, or even deciding for himself sometimes what he was feeling, but he knew that a strange weight settled in his chest about the whole situation that he usually associated with being anxious. He didn't want Hinata to be homeless, and he didn't want him to have to live with him (although he was glad to let him stay). He didn't want Hinata's parents to hate him, or fight with him. The thought of anyone treating Hinata like that made his blood boil. </p><p>He smooshed his face into his pillow. He wished this never happened. He wished he knew what the friend softly snoring to his left was feeling. He wished he knew how to talk to people so when he did find what his friend was thinking, he'd be able to comfort him.  He hoped lying next to him was comfort enough. </p><p>He paused in his thinking to listen for Hinata's rhythmic breaths. He let them lull him to sleep.</p><p>-----------</p><p>On Saturdays, Kageyama found himself rising earlier than he would for school, with the shrill sound of his alarm sounding off at five a.m. It's not like he liked getting up early; he hated it even. But Kageyama felt like he got more out of the day when he was up before noon, and so he decided the best time for that was when the sun had only been in the sky for mere moments.</p><p>Plus Kiyoko liked to run early in the morning before the sun could warm them an excessive amount, and Kageyama liked having a stoic running partner, so his routine worked fine for this reason. </p><p>Kageyama had planned to dawdle, and let the alarm ring out for awhile while he snoozed, as he typically did. Most Saturdays, he thought about staying in bed to let Kiyoko enjoy a run by her lonesome, but then the thought of her getting catcalled or kidnapped typically scared him enough to get him moving. But this morning he quickly remembered his guest and decided it'd just be better if he turned it off quickly, rather than day dream about tragedies. He reached for the windowsill, blindly feeling for his phone until his fingertips found the smooth, cool surface, and he quickly shut it off.</p><p> As his body slowly caught up to his brain in waking up, he tried to figure out which parts of Hinata were stabbing him. He'd originally thought that the thing stabbing into his solar plexus was an elbow, but now he was sure it was his stupid, bony knee, which sort of made sense (but not really) if the thing he felt at the back of his head was indeed Hinata's hand. </p><p>Kageyama peeled an eye open to check his predictions and instead of Hinata's face like he'd expected, he was face to chest with the kid. Kageyama craned his neck, as much as he could, to find that Hinata had curled himself around Kageyama's head like a cat, with his head nearly directly above Kageyama's on the bed. One of Hinata's hands cradeled the back of Kageyama's head, and the other, which he hadn't noticed until now, was placed softly on the shoulder farthest from Hinata.</p><p>He was fucking holding him.</p><p>Hinata, in his sleep, had also kicked all of the blankets down to his shins, and by comparison Kageyama's waist, so Kageyama had a perfect clear view of the knee that was obstructing his breathing. Kageyama looked up to glare at the culprit, and was met with a rancid blast of Hinata's morning breath as he exhaled straight into Kageyama's face, which led to another awful idea.</p><p>If Kageyama had drool in his hair, Hinata was gone, homeless or not.</p><p>The taller boy grumbled as he shoved Hinata's face away with one hand, as he used the other to push himself up and away from his sleeping figure. As quietly as he could, he quickly climbed over the pile of limbs in his  bed, and dressed himself in his workout gear, before he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p><p>Without thinking, he pushed open the door to find Kiyoko in there, clad in some exercise shorts and a light hoodie, with her toothbrush hanging from the side of her mouth. Her hands were busy tightening the ponytail that sat at the top of her head.</p><p>Her head swiveled quickly as she heard the door open, but her eyes narrowed from surprise back to their usual calm when she noticed it was just Kageyama.</p><p>She pulled the toothbrush from her mouth and turned on the tap so that she could rinse. "Tobio, you know you should knock before you come into the bathroom. Especially since you live with a girl," she said, patting her lips dry with a hand towel.</p><p>Kageyama shrugged, reaching around her for his own toothbrush. "If you were doing something I wasn't supposed to see, you would have lock the door," Kageyama said easily, shrugging his shoulders. He caught his eye in the mirror and began to smooth out his bedhead by coming his fingers through his fringe.</p><p>"Tobio, no- Wait, have you had breakfast already?" she asked, eyeing his toothbrush.</p><p>"No, I'm going to eat when we get back," he said, pulling his hand away from his hair once he decided it was perfect.</p><p>Kiyoko shook her head. "You should eat something light before we go. You need energy to fuel your body before a workout," she said, reaching a hand to ruffle Kageyama's previously neat bangs. "There's probably still some eggs on the stove. I don't think anyone else is up yet to take them."</p><p>She gave Kageyama a curt nod and a small smile as she walked out. </p><p>Kageyama sighed, and as there was no arguing with Kiyoko, he speedily made his way to the kitchen and scarfed down some eggs, straight out of the pan. He was sure this isn't what Kiyoko had envisioned when she'd asked him to eat something, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and it's not like Kageyama's stomach could tell the difference anyways (however his diaphragm certainly could, when he inevitably got the hiccups from eating so fast).</p><p>He finished quickly, before making his way back to the bathroom equally as fast to finish his previously interrupted tasks.</p><p>He met Kiyoko by the door at 5:25, where she was squatting as she tied her shoes. </p><p>She was made aware of his presence then, looking up to meet his eye when Kageyama inevitably hiccupped.</p><p>"Cute," she said, pushing herself up from the floor.</p><p>She ruffled Kageyama's hair again as he bent down to tie his own shoes.</p><p>"Let's warm up and stretch out front and then do three miles today, okay?" she said.</p><p>Kageyama nodded. He really wanted to get his stamina up for volley ball, and so he set a goal for himself to be able to run five miles without feeling the least bit tired. So far, the most they liked to run was three. Kiyoko hadn't been on the track team in years, and Kageyama's didn't want to push Kiyoko to the point where she found a new running buddy.</p><p>He simply hummed in response, and with his voice of agreement, the pair set out.</p><p>Typically they started off by doing a lap around the neighborhood, and then making their way out and towards the large park that he'd met Hinata at last night. The park was huge, and one or two laps around the walking path usually wrapped up their running goal nicely.</p><p>It was nice out when they got to the park. Almost no one was there, save for a few other runners, and one elderly man who made it a habit to feed the ducks every morning that the pair usually passed on the way back. </p><p>Once Kiyoko started slowing as they approached the entrance of the park, Kageyama knew to follow suit as this typically meant that they'd met their predetermined mileage. </p><p>She leaned back once she stopped, bracing her hands on the back of her hips as she tilted her face to the sky to gulp down air. Kiyoko had scolded Kageyama in the past for bending at the waist and bracing his hands on his knees as a means to get air back into his system. She said it was bad for him, but he wasn't sure if he believed her or not.</p><p>She reached into the sling on her back and produced a water bottle, taking small sips in quick succession, because Kiyoko also believed that if you chugged water while running, you would no doubt spend the rest of the day in the bathroom puking up your entire digestive system.</p><p>Kageyama has no idea where she gets these claims.</p><p>Kiyoko wiped her mouth on her sleeve, before she passed the bottle to Kageyama. As he raised the bottle to his mouth, though, she halted his motion by grabbing hold of his wrist.</p><p>"Waterfall," she ordered, and Kageyama simply scoffed before he obeyed, squeezing a stream of the water into his mouth without letting his lips touch the spout.</p><p>He handed it back to her and she slipped it back into the pouch, but instead of heading off in a cool down jog back to their house like normal, she continued to stare at Kageyama's face, eyes unusually stern.</p><p>"I talked to Hinata last night," she said. She took down her ponytail as she spoke in order to retie it tighter. "He told me what happened."</p><p>Kageyama stiffened. "Is he okay?"</p><p>Hinata hadn't told him many details about the situation besides the basic outline of what went down last night, which left Kageyama to mull over the unanswered questions in his head every moment of silence he had.</p><p>Kiyoko pursed her lips in a frown. "Physically, yes. He didn't get hurt anywhere else but on his jaw," she crinkled her nose, as if the thought of the forming bruise was enough to warrant a physical reaction. </p><p>Kageyama nodded, so Kiyoko continued. "But he seemed more shaken up than when he was in front of Daichi and Suga," she explained. "He kept rambling and forgetting parts of his story that he had to backtrack and retell. He started over completely a few times as well."</p><p> So Hinata was  just pretending to be fine. Being awful at telling stories wasn't a new thing for Hinata. He always had to back track and restart. But the frequency that he did this got a lot worse when he was nervous, or shaken. Kageyama frowned.</p><p>"He slept in my bed last night," Kageyama said, earning a tiny smile from Kiyoko. Kageyama's frown deepened. "I hate when he sleeps with me."</p><p>"I know," Kiyoko said. She paused momentarily to look him up and down, as if she were studying him. "You're a good friend, Kageyama."</p><p>Kageyama huffed, looking down at his shoes. He didn't feel like a good friend, especially when it was with Hinata. Especially when Hinata was upset like this, and he didn't know how to comfort him.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when Kiyoko punched his shoulder. His eyes snapped to meet hers as he rubbed the spot she'd assaulted.  </p><p>"I can tell you're worried about him," she said simply.</p><p>Kageyama opened his mouth to argue but the look in her eye made him falter.</p><p>"He's safe with us. And he trusts you. You're his best friend," she reassured him. How could she read his mind? "I'm not good with words either but..." She paused, thinking. "You'd be the best at making him feel better, I think. So, don't worry."</p><p>She punctuated her speech with a curt nod before she jogged past Kageyama, signaling the end of their brief conversation. If anyone else had tried to stop Kageyama's over exertion of thoughts by simply saying "Don't worry", he'd probably never speak to them again. But the fact that Kiyoko even cared enough to stop and say that much to him made Kageyama appreciate it more. He could tell from her tone of voice how much she meant the words she said, and the underlying message behind them that she couldn't voice:</p><p>Everything's going to be alright.</p><p>Kageyama fought the urge to tear up as he sprinted to catch up to her, as she'd left him in the dust with the remains of her soft words clouding his mind. Her effect on him would be embarrassing, he thought, if everyone didn't react in the same way in regards to getting tender affection from Kiyoko.</p><p>They eventually made it back to the house, albeit slower than it took them to get to the park, and the pair took turns showering and getting dressed for the day. </p><p>Kageyama, upon returning to his room, found that Hinata had flipped his body around a complete 180 degrees and had his feet on Kageyama's pillow. Nonetheless, he tried not to wake him as he dressed himself, even though he really  had some choice words to say about his nasty ass feet where he puts his face every night.</p><p>By the time he and Kiyoko had freshened up and gotten ready for the day, Daichi was up as well. On Saturdays, Suga typically slept in as, after a full week of waking up at five am to cater to kindergarteners, being able to sleep until ten was essentially a gift from heaven. Anyone who dared to wake Suga would have to face their angry, sleep deprived wrath (which was debatably just as terrifying as their typical, well-rested wrath). </p><p>Daichi typically cooked the house breakfast when he woke up, since he liked to eat breakfast himself before he headed to the library to get some work done. He was in his last year of law school, and as to be expected, he was swamped with assignments. The household was already boisterous with two roommates, so with the addition of Kageyama, Daichi insisted he would flunk out if he had to work at home. He liked to wake up extra early so that he was able to book the study rooms at the library for the entire day before anyone else could. Kageyama remembers briefly of a dispute Daichi had had a while back with an old lady over the study rooms. She'd insisted she needed her quiet space to read, since her husband bugged the hell out of her at home, which she'd overshared with Daichi, and which he relayed to the rest of the house in the form of a rant.</p><p>Since 3/4 (now 3/5) of his family were awake when he cooked, Daichi just made it a habit to cook for the house whenever he woke up on Saturdays. He didn't seem to mind though; he'd told Kageyama on multiple occasions that he enjoyed cooking for his family, which Kageyama really only cared about the last part of that statement, breakfast forgotten.</p><p>Kageyama's favorite part of his morning was this: When he sat at their kitchen table, that Suga had haggled a guy for at a yard sale, and watched Daichi's back as he moved from counter, to stove, to fridge, to cabinets, back to counter top, with Kiyoko to his left at the head of the table, scrolling through her phone, only looking up when she wanted to show Kageyama something she'd found interesting. Daichi always hummed when he cooked, and it was never the right pitch or rhythm but Kageyama loved it. </p><p>Soon, Daichi quickly put together their breakfast spread on the table, and Kageyama wasted no time in shoveling heaping servings onto his plate.</p><p>"Make sure Suga knows that their breakfast is in the fridge or they'll be cranky. And make sure Hinata eats something," Daichi said as he sat down. He took a bite from a piece of toast. "Okay, Tobio?"</p><p>"Yarh," Kageyama replied, speaking through a mouthful of food.</p><p>One thing about living with young adults versus parents is that Kageyama never got scolded for poor table manners. Daichi and Suga's manners could use some work as well, so he only ever got told off by Kiyoko on the rare occasion that they were eating in public together.</p><p>"What does your day look like?" Kiyoko asked politely, and Daichi easily filled the silence as the trio ate their breakfast.</p><p>Long after they'd all finished, and the post breakfast chatting had faded, Kiyoko broke the momentary silence with a thoughtful hum.</p><p>"I should get going," she said. </p><p>"I'll walk you," Kageyama volunteered, like he did every Saturday.</p><p>Kiyoko worked about a fifteen minute walk and a short train ride from their home, at a chain grocery store in an outdoor shopping center. Kageyama couldn't walk with her on most weekdays, with the days without morning practice being an exception, but on Saturdays he felt obligated to walk with the older girl and accompany her on the train. Kageyama had heard one story from Kiyoko about getting cat called, and the thought of her riding the train alone since then was a source of anxiety. It took excessive reassurance from all three of his roommates that Kiyoko would be safe on the train, that Daichi and Suga would never let anything happen to her whilst Kageyama was at school, for him to get over his fear. This started when he was fifteen, however, and even now two years later he still got the occasional falling sensation in his gut when he thought about Kiyoko taking the train alone. </p><p>At Kiyoko's job, since Kageyama usually didn't have much to do on Saturdays, he kept Kiyoko company until her boss came in to scold them. Once she shooed him off, he liked to walk around for a bit and enjoy the air while the coolness of the morning still lingered, and usually only headed home when he began to feel hungry again. </p><p>The peace of his mid-morning walk and solemn train ride was abruptly ended as soon as he arrived back at the house. The first thing he noticed, was that Suga's car was parked way closer to the house than he usually did, and that both the creaky gate and front door were wide open, allowing squeals and shouting to filter out.</p><p>He recognized Hinata's shrill voice, and of course Suga's, but there was one other mixed in that sounded extremely familiar. Kageyama stomped into the house. If this was who he thought it was he was dead. He'd kept Hinata from meeting him for a reason. Their personalities were just a tad too similar for anything good to come out of  a relationship between Hinata and his next door neighbor- the latter was much too chaotic, and had absolutely no impulse control, and Hinata was the type to egg people on like no tomorrow and them meeting could be catastrophic. </p><p>Kageyama followed the sounds of loud chatter and laughter all the way to his bedroom (his bedroom), and pushed the crack door open to find the absolute last thng he watned to see. A nightmare, a glimpse of the end of the world, a cease to life on earth as he knows it :</p><p>Hinata and his next door neighbor in the center of his room, snickering up a storm as they dug through one of the many boxes. But this wasn't the problem in of itself. The pair had managed to clutter Kageyama's already untidy room, his furniture moved all around to allot space for the large quantity of boxes. Hinata's (he was assuming) crap was strewn every which way.</p><p>Kageyama was fuming. And he was sure he was making one of his awful faces as his neighbor froze and took on a pale complexion, while Hinata just cocked his head to the side and studied him, frown pertinent on his features, like the god damn idiot he is.</p><p>It was decided: He was going to murder them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the length, I just really wanna lay down these character relationships, and explore Kags's character. Next chap is in Hinata's pov though, so stay tuned!</p><p>Are shorter, more frequent chapters better, or longer, less frequent ones? Pls lmk!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>